dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe (KidVegeta)
The Universe is the fourth plane of existence. It is where most mortal species reside, and is the main setting for Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and most of KidVegeta's fanon stories. History The Universe was created by First Generation God Iantos after his sister Dapherion called the Twelve Divines together into a meeting. They were worried about Icaeus' trickster ways and wished for him to have a plane to spread his trickster ways in that was not so close to Mytos. Additionally, all of the other First Generation Gods wanted a place to release their powers into. So Iantos created the Universe below Other World. It was in the Universe where Iantos created many species, including the Daman. His offspring Amoon also created several species, including the . Most mortal species, save for the ogres, demons, and Kais, live in this plane. Most of the history of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and KidVegeta's fanons take place in this plane, as most characters are mortal beings. Thus, the vast majority of the Dragon Ball universe's known history takes place in the Universe. Terrain Much of the Universe is gas and space. There are four galaxies with many solar systems, stars of various size and color, and planets of various size and composition. The many planets in the Universe vary in terrain; indeed, every kind of terrain occurs on one planet or another, making the Universe the most geographically diverse plane of existence. The Universe is the bottom half of the circle of the universe seen in the picture to the right. Notable places *List of Canon Planets - This is a list of the known canon planets in the Universe. Not all of the planets on the list are considered canon to KidVegeta's universe, however. Please see User blog:KidVegeta/Canonicity for details. *List of Planets (KidVegeta) - This is mostly a list of fanon planets in KidVegeta's universe. There are also a few canon planets on the list. * - This is the galaxy watched over by King Kai. It is where most of the Dragon Ball Universe's history occurs. * - This is the galaxy watched over by South Kai. Most of its planets were destroyed by Broly. * - This is the galaxy watched over by East Kai. Little is known about this galaxy. * - This is the galaxy watched over by West Kai. Little is known about this galaxy. It is presumed the Nikkarin Empire originated in this galaxy. * - This is a void created by Garlic. It is where Garlic Jr. currently resides. There is no way to get to it. Residents Bolded names indicate characters who consider this plane to be their their primary residence. Italicized names indicate characters who formerly inhabited this plane, but eventually died and were transported to Other World as a result. Note: only KidVegeta's fanon characters will be named below. Canon characters won't be named, as that will make the list extremely long; they are simply referred to under "Canon species". This section is updated through the 800 Age. *Iantos *Sethys *Icaeus *Heisis *Baccia *Nelos *Maevus *Vestia *Cephia *Zeruos *Chivin *Macklan *Dencion *Xelia *Canon species *KidVegeta's fanon species *''Alcaeus'' *''Amanito'' *Ame *''Anango'' *''Aprido'' *''Arla'' *''Artachoc'' *''Aubere'' *''Ayale'' *''Ayato'' *''Banas'' *''Bobo'' *''Borgur'' *Budo *''Buto'' *Carawa *''Cardinal'' *Chaiva *Chari *''Cherion'' *''Chukberry'' *''Cilantio'' *''Clen'' *''Coro'' *''Creissa'' *''Crusty Pete'' *''Cubas'' *Cuber *''Cyleria'' *''Dewberry'' *''Digranite'' *''Dogom'' *Ebio *''Exitalia'' *Farayel Aros *''File'' *''Fissum'' *''Forty-three'' *''Gheer'' *''Green'' *''Grif'' *''Guva'' *''Igear'' *Jibal *''Kailon'' *''Kindler'' *''Kirka'' *''Konatsu'' *Krystian Bolda *''Kusa'' *''Lascon'' *''Lauto'' *''Layeeck'' *Ledas *''Legumie'' *''Lenomi'' *''Lieme'' *''Little Purple'' *''Loriphim'' *''Lurker'' *Maimas *''Majin Abura'' *''Majin Ajai'' *''Majin Baranduu'' *''Majin Bii'' *''Majin Hocus'' *Majin Jaduu *''Majin Janto'' *''Majin Khazam'' *''Majin Manto'' *''Majin Nikto'' *''Majin Presto'' *Majin Sesami *''Majin Shazo'' *''Majin Taraji'' *''Majin Voilar'' *''Meloon'' *Miki *''Mr. Kyokatoshi'' *''Mrs. Fanshi'' *''Mullpy'' *Mushin *''Nagamo'' *Nagamushi *''Naro'' *''Nepar'' *New East Kaioshin *New North Kaioshin *New South Kaioshin *New West Kaioshin *''Nico'' *Nir *''Nitro'' *''Nivalus'' *''Ocra'' *''Oppa'' *''Payar'' *''Poy'' *Quoeyg *Ryori *''Ryugon'' *''Saiyan Pod Commander'' *''Sarpack'' *''Savage'' *Sciaon Malbarion *''Screechers'' *''Sertung'' *Ses *Shoekki *''Sika'' *''Silver'' *Skall *Slagg *''Solitarn'' *''Sonfla'' *Soren Flyre *''Specter'' *''Speonitch'' *The Benefactor *''The Benefactor's Mother'' *The Collective *The Criers *''The Kai'' *Tyren *''Verlate'' *''Viros'' *''Vitandi'' *Wepeel *Wilde *William *''Wisconsin'' *Yorokobi *Yuki *''Zhukin'' Category:Locations